Tragedy of Wasted Chances
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE THIS STORY HERE, I HAVE MOVED IT TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. PLEASE READ IT HERE: /works/3252581
1. Chapter 1: Orientation Day

It was only 5 am when Laura's dad starts to wake her up and clearly, she does hate waking up this early. But of course that doesn't leave her to obliging since it's her first day as a freshman at Silas University.

Laura's actually excited and scared. Mostly scared. It's going to be her first time living in her own, without her dad. Her first time living in a dormitory. The first time she would be living outside of her city, which would be approximately 3 hours away from her home. The home she had stayed in since she was born. It isn't that far but it would be different not having her dad around, all the time.

Another knock on her door and dad, came in and nudges her shoulder.

"Honey, wake up. You surely don't want to be late for your first day."

She murmurs to her pillow, "Alright dad. I'm coming down in thirty minutes."

At exactly 6 am, Laura and her dad started their journey towards Silas University. Laura is silently fidgeting on her seat, which doesn't go unnoticed by her dad.

"Honey, are you okay?" A light jab comes across to her rib.

"Huh?" Laura looks over to her dad confused.

"Well you've been silent for almost 30 minutes of this ride; you're trying to scare me."

Laura forces a smile, but a half-hearted one. "I'm okay dad. I think I'm just a little bit anxious about what I'm about to look forward to. You know, being away from you and everything's new."

"I get that Laura, but don't worry everything's gonna be fine. Remember what your mom always tells you?"

"Life is nothing but adventure." Laura answers her smile finally turning into a genuine one.

When Laura and her dad came into her dormitory room, Laura somewhat felt a loneliness tugging in her heart and she tried her best not to cry. "This is it dad."

"Yeah this is it honey. But don't worry; you're going to be fine. You'll meet a lot of friends here. If something goes wrong, which I am sure is not going to happen, I'm just a phone or text away."

"Thanks dad." She hugs him tight, not having the intention to let go but she knows she has to. She knows she has an orientation to go to at 10:30 and her dad needs to travel back home. As soon as her dad kissed the top of her head, she reluctantly lets go.

"I have to go now Laura. Be safe here and have fun."

"I will dad. I love you and drive safely on your way home."

"Will do and I love you too."

After Laura dislodged her things on her cabinet she turns to check her phone for the time. It says, 10 which means, its only 30 minutes before the orientation starts. Laura sits on her bed, giving it a try. She smiles to herself as she feels how comfortable it would be sleeping on that bed. She knows it's not as comfortable as her twin bed back home but this isn't so bad either. Besides when she came to her room last weekend to dislodge her other things, she already knew it'll be her bed for the next months. She even remember how her dad teased her that day, telling her he knows she wouldn't be able to sleep without her yellow pillow that is why he told her that she should bring it along with her and she did.

The bell rings signalling that the orientation is about to start followed by an announcement telling students to proceed to auditorium B. As Laura stood up, she frowns as she notices that the bed on the other side of the room is still uncovered and empty. She wonders where her roommate is.

The moment Laura walks in to auditorium B, she notices a huge wave of students, everyone is talking, group of boys, group girls, group of boys and girls and she wonders, will she ever fit in? Only she can find out.

She walks towards the registration table to sign in her name and she was greeted with a girl wearing floral blouse with smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Perry, what year are you in?" She asks Laura as she hands in a black pen.

She smiles and politely answers Perry. I'm Laura Hollis and I'm a freshman."

Perry nudges the girl to her right. "Danny—she's yours. She's a freshman."

The Danny girl finally detaches the phone from her hand and finally looked up to Laura before she could even raise her eyebrow. "Hi. I'm Danny; please write down your name on here and on this sticker ID." Laura did as she was told and after she did, Danny stood up and Laura bites the inner part of her cheek to avoid her shock with how tall Danny is. She felt like gnome, she tells herself.

"So—"Danny speaks up as she looks down to Laura's sticker ID. "I'm Danny as Perry told you earlier and welcome to Silas, right now I would be ushering you to where freshmen seats. We have assigned everyone a seat so it wouldn't be hard to give the handbooks and manuals." Danny explains as they walked towards the upper right area of the auditorium.

"Oh thanks" Laura offers her a smile. "Uh- so what year are you in? I suspect you aren't a freshman since you're uh an organizer of this orientation."

"Well, being the president of the Summer Society it is my responsibility to make sure events like this will be organized. We organize events alongside with the Zetas. The president of Zeta is my annoying best friend Kirsch. And I'm a sophomore." Danny smiles back to Laura as Laura took a sit.

"So, uhm- I'm going to head back to the registration table before they think I'm ditching them and Perry wouldn't like the idea of that. And nice meeting you." Danny felt so shy extending a hand to shake Laura's hand and she feels weird about it. She's not like this in front of girls—she's normally confident when it comes to girls, but there must be something about Laura that made her shy.

When Danny walked back to the registration area, a smile never left her lips and when she sat back down, she immediately rummage through her bag and there she found her blue notebook, across the cover "In Danny's Own Mind" is written. She gently opens it and wrote her first entry on her new journal for this school year.

**September 10, 2014. **

_"I wasn't completely in the mood to be here on this orientation after I had a fight with my best friend Kirsch. I know it's petty and knowing how sweet he is, he will definitely find a way to apologize to me. So I forced myself to be here, after all I need to be here to set an example and to do one of my duties as the Summer Society President._

_I am angrily typing out a reply to Kirsch when I suddenly felt a nudged on my elbow 'Danny—she's yours. She's a freshman". I reluctantly looked up for a few seconds since I'm on heated debated and I silently, cursed when I got interrupted by Perry telling me that I needed to assist a freshman. To be honest, I didn't want to handle the freshmen—freshmen are babies. _

_When I finally looked up, the girl I'm about to usher is hovering in front of me, a nervous smile playing on her lips. And my heart skips a bit with how lovely her face is._

_She's wearing a fuchsia button up blouse; her hair is long—ash brown color. She smells like fruit, probably her soap? Shampoo? Lotion? Whatever it is she smells good. As I walked her to where the freshmen will be seated I suddenly felt a smile creep out my lips. She's so cute and tiny. She's probably half my size. _

_When I was about to get back to registration table, I felt a little weird. I was nervous talking to her for the first time and I couldn't even extend my hand without shaking which is by the way I pray to all the gods and goddesses she didn't notice. "_

After two hours of the orientation, Laura was on her way out of the auditorium to go to the cafeteria and have her lunch when she heard someone calls her name. It's Lafontaine, the girl seated next to her during the orientation.

She comes to a halt and turns around to face Lafontaine. "Hey" She answers.

"Are you going to head back to your room?"

"I was actually heading to the cafeteria. I'm starving." Laura laughs.

"Oh cool. Come join us then."

"Alright." Maybe her first day at Silas wouldn't be as lonely as she thought it would be.

During their lunch, Laura find out that Perry and Danny are both taking up Literature while she's taking up journalism. Aside from being the president of Summer Society, Danny is also a TA. Both Perry and Danny are. Lafontaine is Perry's childhood friend, though she's younger but it still counts that way because they are neighbours and they've been friends since Perry was seven and Lafontaine was six.

They were on the middle of a conversation when a buff, tall and handsome guy tackles Danny. Maybe the guy is Danny's boyfriend. It isn't possible for her to have a boyfriend, she's pretty after all.

"Fuck off, Kirsch" she elbows him on the stomach.

"Stop that Kirsch, you know Danny's mad at you." Perry reprimands Kirsch. And if Laura could remember, this Kirsch is her best friend.

Kirsch and another guy sat down in front of them. Perry clears her throat. "Boys, this is Laura. Laura Hollis, she's a freshman and be nice."

"Come on Mommy Perry", the guy in black shirt teases "When was the time you remember us being not nice."

"Right. Perry counters. "Laura this is Kirsch and Will."

Danny interrupts the introduction by asking Will. "Where's your sister, Will?"

Laura looks up and all of a sudden she got interested to this absent sister of his.

"Well, you know Carmilla, she loves the grand entrance. I think she's gonna be here by next week. She doesn't want to go here on a mid-week." He answers before taking a huge bite on his sandwhich.

"So Laura," Lafontaine asks. "What room are you in, in our dormitory?"

Before Laura can answer, Perry speaks up "Well she's Carmilla's roommate. They're assigned to Room 307."

"Oh. No wonder half of the room is still empty." Laura says.

Hope this isn't too bad for a first chapter. Comments are welcome, thanks! -F


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday Ramble

Uhm hi, here's the second chapter. Carmilla and Laura finally meets but they didn't have proper conversation just yet. Sorry for being a cliff hanger but you'll love me for that!

Notes: Text conversations/messages will be bold and italicize when it comes with the name and the time while for the call it will only be bold to avoid confusions. For Danny journal entries it will be on italics.

Chapter 2: Saturday Ramble

Laura was on the second episode of her Grey's Anatomy marathon when her phone vibrates, telling her she's got a new text. With a sigh, she decides to press the pause button on her movie player and grabs her phone to check who texted her. She notice that it's already 9 in the evening and it would be too late for her dad to text her.

She then unlocks her phone and;

**_Unregistered Number (9:01 pm): Hey, Got any plans this Saturday night? _**Laura furrows her eyebrows in confusion cause really? Who would be asking her about her Saturday plans? She ignores the text and went back to watching. Five minutes later, her phone vibrates again.

**_Unregistered Number (9:06pm): Shit. Sorry, forgot to introduce myself it's probably why you didn't answer my previous text. This is Danny. Danny Lawrence._**

**_Laura Hollis (9:07pm): Hi. Yeah that was basically the reason why I didn't answer._**

**_Laura Hollis (9:07pm): Where did you get my number though?_**

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (9:09pm: Well, I have a record of the students who attended last Wednesday, so I decided to save your number. Wait, you haven't answered my question. _****_J_**

**_Laura Hollis (9:15pm): Shit, right sorry. No I don't have any plans on Saturday night. I might probably just binge watch Grey's Anatomy! _**

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (9:17pm): Cool then! Maybe the gang could barrow you from binge watching and join us in this party the Zeta's would normally held on the first Saturday of school year? I mean if it's okay with you?_**

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (9:18pm): or if it won't be any trouble?_**

**_Laura Hollis (9:25pm): Sorry, I think it's taking me forever to answer you. It happens when I'm so engross with watching Grey's Anatomy. But yeah, sure. What time should I be there?_**

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (9:30pm): Grey's Anatomy huh? I never liked that show. It's all blood and gross. Well... I think we can all meet up at the dormitory lobby then we'll just walk going to the Zeta's house._**

**_Laura Hollis: (9:40pm): Oh alright. Sounds great! See you then._**

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (9:42pm): Good night. _****_J_**

Laura was thankful enough that she was able to stop herself from having a debate with Danny about not liking Grey's Anatomy, probably it's because they just met? But on other circumstances she's not gonna let it slip away.

Soon enough, Laura decides to stop watching and started to go through her clothes as her anxiety starts to build up because of the invitation she got from Danny. A party. She has no idea what would be the proper attire she should be wearing. She's stressing too much when it's barely Saturday.

After tossing a couple of dress she could possibly wear, she decides that she would just ask for help from Danny and Perry first thing tomorrow but for now it's time for bed.

**September 11, 2014**

_I finally had the courage to text and invite Laura for the Zeta's party and well, surprisingly she said yes. I mean it wasn't like it's just us who would be there, but her presence makes me happy. I love how much she talks a lot about like anything under the sun._

_Like this afternoon we were even debating about which companion from Dr. Who is better. I go for Amy Pond and she goes for Rose Tyler. It was pretty hilarious debate but if you only get to see how she furrows her eyebrows in explaining things, you would definitely understand what I'm trying to point out._

_Tonight though, I feel like her mood has changed after I told her that I don't like Grey's Anatomy. Well it's true—I can't stand any medical or crime dramas, it's just gross and all bloody. _

_I hope she's not mad or something. But whatever, I'll just apologize the next time I see her._

Danny was on her way to her first class when her phone vibrates on her back pocket. She takes a top to check her phone. Her heart drops on her stomach as when she read the sender's name. _Laura Hollis._

**_Laura Hollis (10:30am):_** Do you have a free time this afternoon?

**_Danny, Summer Soc. (10:33am):_** I think I'm free at around four. Why?

**_Laura Hollis (10:35am):_** Well, I kind of need a little help; you can bring Laf and Perry if you want.

Her heart drops again. She starts to panic. She immediately presses the telephone button next to Laura's name.

Two rings, no answer. Third, no answer. Fourth, still none. She tries again not letting it go through her voice mail. Finally, on the next try Laura answers.

**"Hey, everything alright?"**

**"Yeah. Why?"** Laura asked confusion obvious with her tone.

**"Sorry, I just thought something's wrong. You send you needed help and you wanted me to bring Laf and Perry so I thought it was something serious?"** Danny was on a roll of rambling that Laura has to cut her off.

**"Danny, nothing's wrong. I just needed a little help on what to wear for tomorrow night's party at the Zeta's that's why I texted you. I asked to bring along Perry and Laf so we could also hang out or something—have pizza on my room. It's sad in there you know? And I wasn't able to answer you right away 'cause I was walking towards my next class and I didn't hear my caller tone."** Now it was Laura's turn to ramble.

**"Oh, alright. Well you wouldn't be sad anytime soon. Will would be picking up Carmilla tomorrow night, so she would probably be there on the party too." **

**"Is she nice?"** Laura couldn't help but to ask.

**"Let's just say she's the opposite of Will."**

Laura releases a breath she didn't know she was holding for too long**, "Hey, I-uh, I gotta go. My prof's here. See you later."**

**"Alright. Bye!" **

After Laura's last class, she immediately went back to her room to do some cleaning up before the other girls came. Her room wasn't that clean but she just want it to be more presentable, especially now that Danny has mentioned that Carmilla will be here at least tomorrow night.

She didn't even realize that she was stressing so much upon Carmilla's arrival. She was thinking, what is so special with this girl? She's probably just the same as they are, students living in a shared bedroom in a school dormitory.

As soon as has as she had finished tidying up her room, a knock on the door came in. She walks to the door and open in, letting Danny, Laf and Perry get in.

"Hi!" Laura greets them.

"Hey" The three answered unanimously.

"So uh, come in, come in."

"Why did you need our help again? Is it something about science?" Lafontaine jokes as she sat on the floor.

Laura rolls her eyes, "No, I just need help with what to wear for tomorrow night."

Perry lets out a sigh of relief "Thought you were in trouble or something."

"What? No, no. Danny didn't tell you anything?" She asks raising her eyebrows and looking at Danny.

"I think I totally forgot. Must have slipped my mind after I had this huge quiz in Algebra." Danny, lamely excuses herself.

"Oh. So anyways, what do you guys normally wear on parties like this?"

"We just wear whatever we want. I mean we actually don't wear something too casual if I may say." Danny suggests.

"But you can definitely show us what you have in mind to wear?"

"Well I was kinda debating if I should wear this" Laura holds up a floral dress possibly above the knee high "or this one?" she brings out a black shirt with a tardis on it and a ripped off jeans

"Well, if I would be the one to choose, I'd go for the one with tardis." Laf suggested.

"Sweetheart look, you really don't have to stress about what to wear. It isn't such a big deal. Just wear whatever makes you comfortable."

"See, that's exactly what I told you Laura." Danny says as she crosses her leg.

"Fine. Well, who's up for pizza?"

The trio raised their hands like eager five year olds.

Finally, the day rather the night of the Zeta party has come. It was around seven in the evening when Danny shoots Laura a text, telling her she's on the lobby now with Perry and Lafontaine. As soon as she replied, she immediately grabbed her keys, phone and few cash. One last look on herself at the mirror and she's ready to party.

When she came to the lobby, her friends were too busy discussing something. Probably Lafontaine said something scientific again and they ended up debating. It's a very normal scene between them, sometimes she even find herself engaged with their discussion.

It was Lafontaine who first notices her walking towards them, "Glad you chose to wear the Tardis shirt!"

"Hello to you too" Laura greets them with a grin.

"Oh you're here." Danny says, "So are you ready for your first Silas Party?"

"As ready as I can be."

They were walking towards the Zeta house in a comfortable silence until Danny speaks up.

"I thought you would wear the floral dress?"

"I was actually planning to, but then I find this more comfortable." Laura points down to her outfit. "Is this a bad idea?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous, I just really thought you were a dress-y kind of girl."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Oh boy. I just meant that you are too girly when it comes to your clothes?"

"Ah, not really. I'm more of into jeans but sometimes what I wear depends on my mood I guess?"

Their discussion was stopped when Perry called them up to walk faster as her and Lafontaine are already on the front door, about to ring the doorbell.

As soon as the door of the Zeta house open, Laura suddenly feels taken aback. The place is really loud and crowded. She never have imagine there would be a lot of students. She was then brought back to world when she received a bone crashing hug from an almost or probably already drank Kirsch.

"Hey Hottie! So glad you made it!"

"Calm down, Kirsch" Danny warned him

"It's alright, I'm okay. Still breathing." Laura laughed when Kirsch lets go of her.

"Well come here my favorite best friend in the whole wide universe; give your old man a hug!"

As always, Danny rolled her eyes before she hugged her best friend, "Man, you smell really drunk!"

"Well if you wanna smell like me, you better get inside and grab some beer."

Laura found herself sitting on a kitchen stool alone and her eyes never have left the girl who's been dancing all night. Men and women have danced with her, she's electrifying. _Bad news in black leather, smoking hot from eyeliner to boots_. Whoa, wait did she just say that that girl is smoking hot and electrifying. Oh god, it can't be. But it's too late, she already did. But then, she think, probably it's because of the alcohol? Maybe the alcohol is consuming her brain that's why she thought of those things about her.

As she kept her line of sight on the girl dancing she suddenly felt envious of how confident she is, like everyone is gawking at her. Everyone one wants to dance with her. All of a sudden Laura remembers a quote once said by one of her favorite character from Grey's Anatomy. Callie Torres once said that '_Every girl that climbs up on a table thinks she's the hottest girl in the room, but really she's just dancing alone._' Maybe she's _alone_ and _lonely._ _Mystery reeks on her skin_.

They were on their way out and about to go home when Laura suddenly trips, as soon as she got up a bitch came across her and accused Laura of spilling her beer all over her dress.

"Bitch-what the fuck?"

"Oh god, I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Listen bitch, you have no idea how expensive this dress is, and even if I tell you you'd probably wouldn't be able to pay this. So next time, be more careful or better yet stay inside your room."

Laura was starting to boil up, getting frustrated over this girl who couldn't understand her.

"I told, you I didn't mean to trip. I'm kind of drunk; you shouldn't be acting that way. You weren't the one who fell, it was me and you act as if you can't have that dress washed!"

_swoosh_

Suddenly Laura felt a cold liquid stinging on her face, the bitch just splashed the remainder of her beer on Laura's face.

"What the hell? What did you do that for?" Laura launches herself ready to fight, fists clenched;

"What you gonna do now? Cry? Oh freshman's do that all the time you all are babies!" Laughter erupts from the room.

It was too late for Danny and Lafontaine to grab Laura because she already launched her fist on the girl. But the girl wouldn't back out, she grabbed Laura by her hair as soon as they start walking again and Laura came face to face with her, the girl's hand landed on her face. It was hot, burning with anger. Laura wanted to fight back, after all she knows how to fight, and she remembers training with krav maga when she was on her 8th grade. She was about to punch again the girl in front of her but then the girl throws the first punch, causing Laura to fall and good thing Lafontaine was fast enough to catch her.

The furious amazon was about to throw her another punch when the girl who's been dancing alone came in front of the girl. "Back off before I break your face." The girl stopped, backing off away from Laura and Carmilla.

Carmilla bents down towards Laura, checking if she's conscious. "Is she okay?" She asks Lafontaine. "I-I'm not sure. I think she just passed out because of the punch?"

"And probably alcohol" Perry pipes in.

"We need to take her home." Carmilla says. "Does she stay in the school dormitory?" Carmilla asks the still frozen Danny.

"Yes. Uh-Um she's your roommate, Carmilla." Danny finally speak up and informs Carmilla, giving her a very surprised look.

Danny being the tallest carried Laura out of the Zeta's house followed by Perry, Lafontaine and a very angry Carmilla. Before fading out from the crowd, Carmilla told the girl "If something happens to her, you're gonna have to pay for this and I swear to god you're not going to like it."

Once they got into the room, Danny immediately lays Laura on her bed and it was the only time she remembers to thank Carmilla. "Hey, thank you for the save. Sorry I got frozen."

Carmilla shrugs, "Whatever. Let's just have her cleaned up and hope she didn't lost her memory.

Danny nods and walked over to Laura's cabinet to look for her pyjamas.

The next day, Laura woke up with a banging head and a spinning room. She starts to stir from her bed and Carmilla walks over to her bed.

"Shit. Fuck, why is everything spinning?"

"That's probably hangover kicking in"

Laura immediately bolts up from her bed, a surprised look written all over her face. The girl dancing at the party is with her, how did all of this happen?

"Um, excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your new roommate, sweetheart."


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**I WILL NO LONGER POST NEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY HERE, I ALREADY MOVED IT ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. **

**HERE'S THE LINK OF MY AO3 PAGE.**


End file.
